


Skin On Skin

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Kim Byeongkwan has been your boyfriend for a shorter period of time.One day you were home alone and he came to visit.The condoms he paid 3€ for were lost somewhere along the dirty clothes he threw out onto his bed at home and now you had to figure out how you are going to make things work.





	Skin On Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I may write the whole thing one day, but not sure. Enjoy!

You were nervous even before the actual day came, haven't slept that night at all. Were you overreacting or not, you wanted for that day to be here already. And here it was. The day where you're home alone and your boyfriend came to sleep over for the first time. You hadn't got anything in your mind, but you knew something may happen during that night. 

A light knock on the door followed by the song of the door bell, you knew Byeongkwan was standing right outside of your door. Taking in a deep breath, you opened the door. His eyes immediately ran up to catch your eyes and you could see a very bright smile on his lips spreading from one side of his face to the other even from under his face mask. He quickly looked around and then pushed the black face mask away from his face turning back at you. He pulled you closer and placed a light kiss on your lips, and then you pulled him into the house, so he won't be seen. 

He took off his baseball hat and threw the facemask he had on on the nearby cabinet. He then turned to you and, after placing the backpack on the floor, took a step forward and wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you close to him. You placed your hands over his shoulders and stared at him. ''Hey.'' He breathed out, smiling afterwards. You couldn't help but smile as well, and chuckled at the feeling he gave you whenever you were together. ''Hey.''

Leaning down, he placed a light kiss and you could feel him linger around your lips for a few second before pulling away. He then smiled and let go off you, looking around. It was the first time he was in the house without everyone else and the house seemed so different now. It was like a completly different feeling. 

Getting set, he pressed the play button on the screen and the movie you randomly picked out started playing. He had one hand wrapped around your shoulders and held the big bowl with popcorn in the other. As the movie went on you both started to get bored as it wasn't even near interesting, but neiter one of you wanted to say anything. 

You noticed he started to shift and turn his head to your side a lot, but you tried to ignore it. Not sure why, tho. The movie was coming to an end and the couple that was trying to get together since the beggining started leaning in, a super slowmotion of their lips touching apearing on the screen. You could feel Byeongkwan's hand stiffen around your shoulders a bit, and heard him gulp. You could also feel your cheeks burning up and the butterflies exploding in your stomach. It wasn't like you saw this for the first time, but it felt different when there was someone you wanted to do this with in the room. 

After they parted and the male lead smirked before closing the gap between them again, Byeongkwan gulped again and coughed out, clearly showing you he's flustered. You streched out in your spot and suddenly felt his hand move from your shoulder down to your waist. You felt ypur cheeks heat up and looked at him with wide eyes, only to catch his staring directly at your lips before switching and looking at your eyes. They were shining, more than usual. And before you knew it, his lips were on yours, the kiss just a soft peck at first. That's what you thought as he parted shortly after, but he had other plans. Parting only so he could take a look at you and take a deep breath, he closed the gap between you two shortly after.

Not having the time to catch a breath as be surprised you when kissing you deeply for the first time, you lightly pushed him away. Taking in a few quick breaths, you looked at him. He stared at you in awe; thinking if he messed everything up being so impatient. And you could sense the tension rising just by looking at his dissapointed face and all you could feel was guilt. ''Look __... I…'' he took in a deep breath and looked at you sighing.

''I just… I-'' ''Hey, hey…'' you whispered in a tone only he could hear, moving a bit closer to him. ''I never told you to stop. I just had to take a breath because you surprised me, that's all.'' You reached down to his hands and pulled them up to your breast. His hand making contact with your clothed breasts, you slightly ghasped with the new sensation while closing your eyes shortly. Opening them again only to catch his surprised, wide eyes staring at you. ''Just do whatever you want, please.''

With those words his hands were on your waist, pulling you closer to him to kiss you. The kiss was sloppy and breathy at first, teeth clashing together eagerly in hope of getting some satisfaction. As you both ran out of breath, he parted, slowly leaving soft pecks on your lips as he layed you down onto your back. As you were steady, he parted and pressed his forhead against yours. Taking in a few breaths, he looked directly into your eyes. He searched for an answer and you knew it; so you just smiled softly. That was all he needed, and he smiled back, sliding his hand directly under your shirt, up to your bra and squeezed your left boob gently. Earning a small moan he looked at you and smiled softly before slipping his hand beneath the fabric and running his hand over your nipple. Moaning again, you could feel his member hardening as he was pressed against your right leg. Everything he did was making your womanhood tingle and you could feel your panties getting wet.

He then kissed you once, and pulled your shirt over your head, then travelled down your neck, leaving some hickeys. You ran your hands up his back, taking the shirt he was wearing with you and he parted to pull it off completly. It was the first time you were so close to each other, the first time you were both undressed to a certain point; and it honestly only made you even needier.

He parted and pulled himself up, just staring at you. You ran your hands through his hair and softly smiled as he gave in to the touch, closing his eyes. The moment was so intimate and you loved every second of it, but the place between your legs wanted more.

He slightly sighed and you looked at him. He softly smiled and pressed his lips against yours, giving you a moist kiss. He then suddenly pulled away and stood up quickly, going back to his backpack he left by the cabinet. ''Ah, fuck…'' You saw him run his hand through his hair and throw the backpack back on the ground. ''What? Is something wrong?'' He turned to you, his skin shininv under the mild light, the outline of his hard member clearly seen through his tight pants. Everything just screamed sex; from the look in his eyes down to his legs, everything just too hot to handle.

''Yeah… I must'ev lost them somewhere…'' He sighed and turned to you. There was clear dissapointment in his eyes, but you could only softly smile. ''I- I bought them yesterday and I must' ev lost them when I was packing up… I mean I-'' ''Hey…'' Moving his eyes from the floor and up to look at you as you called out for him, you stood up on your knees on the couch and put your hands on the back of your bra, unclipping it. As it got loose, you slowly pulled the bra straps off your shoulders and let the bra fall off your boobs, exposing them to the mild light in the room.

Before you knew, his hands were holding you up in his lap, his lips kissing down your neck, hands grabbing your ass. Moaning at his hand member hitting your lower part, you sure knew where this was going.

Sitting down, you were positioned right against him, both of you hasting for air in aticipation. He unzipped his pants and slid his rock hard member out of his boxers and you pulled your pants down, your panties following right after. Pulling his clothes off as well, you got back on top of him. Both of your bodies were shininh in the mild light as you placed him between your lips, slowly sliding up and down over him.

The moans escaping both of you as you dryhumped were filling the room.


End file.
